Paris
by WhatsNew
Summary: The I carly Gang is off to Paris! And there will be alot of Seddie-ish happenings along the way! Some romance, and some friendship. I'm trying not to include carly to much in this one. SEDDIE. enjoyy!
1. Off we go!

AN: The Icarly gang is off to Paris for a class trip! So i couldnt sleep the other night, and i had my cell phone, so i wrote the 'Airport' version of this story in a text message, and e-mailed it to myself. I might have missed some typo's and what not, so if you see anything, lemme know and ill fix it! enjoyy :]

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Airport_**

"Okay, lets get the three musketeers together for one last pre-plane picture!" Spencer said. Sam, Carly, and I are going on a class trip to... PARIS! Were just about to board the plane, and Spencer was being a little photo happy.

"Come on Spencer! Leave us alone! We have to go!" Carly said, clearly annoyed.

"Just one last picture?" Spencer pleaded. He was using his puppy-dog face.

"Fine." Carly huffed, and pushed me and Sam together.

"Hey! Im gonna get dork germs on me!" Sam yelped. I couldn't help but be slightly offended.

"Just shut up and smile! I gotta get in line!" Carly said back. So we all smiled. Then as soon as the flash went off, Sam jumped a couple feet away, and brushed my 'germs' off.

"Everyone, were going through customs, so say a quick goodbye to your parents, and get in the line!" Mrs. Briggs yelled.

"Well, bye Spencer! See you in two weeks!" Carly said, and then turned around to leave.

"Cant I have just one hug!" Spencer asked, again with the puppy-dog face.

"Spencer, if I want to get a seat by Jake, I have to leave now!" She said and skipped away. Wait... If Carly sits by Jake, that means...

"You mean I have to sit with that thing!?"

Sam. Great. A 12 hour flight, sitting with someone who has previously put me in the hospital.

Sam poked me in temple with an accusing finger. "Why did you have to be so unappealing!"

"Why did you have to be so unappealing?" I mocked. That was a bad idea. Her fist had raised in front of my face and was about to hit my nose when Mrs. Briggs appeared and grabbed her arm.

"Now Sam, lets try not to break anyone's limbs, or puncture any nerves this time. Okay?"

"Fine." Sam said and crossed her arms over her chest, then playfully kicked me in the shin.

"Now go get in line!" She yelled in our faces. Ew. She spit on me.

"Bye." Sam said to Spencer then put her hands on my back and pushed me to the line. "Lets go Benson."

"Sure, cause I didn't want to say bye to my mom or anything…" I said to her sarcastically as she pushed me along.

"That's what I thought." She said and then dug her fingernails into my shoulders and kneed me in the butt. Well this should be a fun trip.

**_The Take-off_**

"I want the window seat." Sam said. Just as she saw me.

"So do I." I challenged. I was already sitting in the window seat. She gave me a threatening stare. Next thing I know, she is sitting on me.

"I want the window seat." she said. She wasn't that heavy... Kind of felt like a pillow. It was cozy.

"Well have fun during take off, cause in not moving." I answered. The determined squint of her eyes was kind of adorable...

"Get a room!" Gibby said to us as he walked by. And that got Sam off of me pretty quick. She jumped about 2 feet in the air, then landed back on me with a thud. She quickly stumbled back into her seat. Ha, she was blushing! Sam Puckett didn't blush!

"Your lucky I don't like being associated with you…" She mumbled while settling into her aisle seat. VICTORY! About 30 seconds of silence went by before that flight safety video came on. And I noticed Sam was shaking a bit, and biting her lip.

"What's wrong?''

"Nothing…" Sam squeaked.

"You can tell me." I prodded. I just totally went into comforting-best-friend mode. Creepy.

"Okay, I'm just a little sacred me flying. Happy?" She said, defeated. Wow, I didn't think Sam was afraid me anything.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes!? Of course!" She laughed, putting on a tough girl face. "I'm not a baby, Benson,"

"Please take your seats, and buckle your seatbelts. We will be taking off shortly." A muffled voice came from the captain.

And as soon as the plane started to jiggle, her hand was clutching mine, and squeezing it pretty darn tight. Sam, is holding my hand? I looked at her, teeth clenched and all, and I guess she realized what she was doing she quickly jerked her hand away, and looked at me.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay." I said, reassuring her. I grabbed her hand, and gently pulled it down to the arm rest. She looked straight into my eyes, and the slight turn of her lips indicated she wasn't quite in the mood to be rude and overbearing. Her eyebrows raised a bit, as if she was questioning what I was doing, but then as soon as the plane stumbled into the air, she was back to squeezing the heck out of my hand. She has quite the grip I must say.

And even once we were in the air, she didn't let go.

**_The Flight_**

She had fallen asleep during the movie, and her head had just found its way to my shoulder. I didn't push her away though. I knew she was scared. Every once in a while she would squeeze my hand (She still hadn't let go…) and her face would scrunch up.

"Sam and Freddie sitting on the plane! Doin' something I'd rather not explain!" Gibby sang, leaning over the back of his seat.

"Um, Gibby, She's asleep. Don't. Wake. Her. Up!" I said, but as soon as I said it I wished I hadn't.

"A little overprotective are we?" Gibby taunted. "Whatever. I just need a picture for the yearbook. And other various places I'll decide to post it.."

"Gibby!" I threatened.

_SNAP!_

Sam was going to kill me once she saw this picture. I can feel it.

And I can feel her hand intertwined with mine.

And I can feel her full head of hair nestled into my neck.

Her hair smelled good. Like Kiwi.


	2. Good Morning!

AN: I know this is short, but i really wanted to post it. I may have another bit on tonight or tomorrow. Thankyou guys so much for reading my stories! Everytime i read a review, I want to write more! Enjoy! :]

**Good Morning!**

"And If you EVER touch me or my stuff again, I swear I will stuff you in a blender, Mince you on high, and drink your puréed guts for supper!" She shouted in my face. She was mad.

"Um, ew?" I answered. We were on the bus, on our way to Hotel, and it was about 8 am. (Paris time). And while (almost) everyone else on the bus was sleeping, Sam was screeching in my face.

"And YOU!" She screamed while jumping out of her seat, and stomping down the aisle until she reached a peacefully sleeping Gibby. "What on earth did you think you were doing taking my picture, with out my permission, Huh!?" She grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him out into the aisle. "I asked you a question dork-stick!" Gibby shook in her grasp, and started turning blue.

"I-I, It was an… accident!" He screamed.

"Don't you lie to me boy!"

"Here it comes!" He said anticipating what was coming next.

Oh lord. Sam let go of his shirt, but grabbed his wrist. "You know the drill." She said demanding..ly

**(AN: Is demandingly a word? I don't really have another word to put there.)**

"Awh mann!" Gibby said turning himself around slowly, so his back was facing Sam. He clasped his hands together, almost like he was praying. Sam then proceeded to reach into Gibby's pants, grabbing his underwear, and lifting him nearly a foot off the ground with the force of her pull. "Oh mamma!" Gibby cried.

"Are we clear?" She said, letting go of his underwear.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said swinging himself back around and saluting.

She walked back over to her seat and plopped down violently. Then slapped me in the face, and then left her hand dangling in front of my eyes.

"Hand Massage. Now." She told me.

I just love mornings.

* * *

AN: Okay, so im just realizing now that i could have just said 'She demanded' but i dont really feel like changing it...

Review Pleasee?

* * *


	3. Not a fan of Gibby

AN: This ones a little short as well. MoodyRuby227, I have been trying to work in Gibby ripping of his shirt, itll probably happen chapter 4 or something :].

Thanks for the reviews and support~

**

* * *

The Hotel**

We arrived at the hotel at around 9am. It was a really nice hotel, if you over looked the crying bellhop. Wait, crying bellhop?

I looked over to my left and Sam is right there with a bellhop, beating him with an umbrella. Can she not go 10 minutes without abusing someone.

"Hey Freddie!" Gibby said walking over to me.

"Uh, Gibby, were supposed to be getting with our room mates. And im rooming with Shane."

"Didn't you notice Shane wasn't on the plane? He's not coming. So now, Were roommates!" Oh yes, this is turning out to be a fun trip. Oh yes indeed.

**The Bus**

After we had unpacked our stuff in our rooms; btw, Gibby has like 10 million pairs of underpants. Like way more than necessary. Its probably cause of all the wedgies, but I'm not sure.

Anyways, after we had unpacked, we left for 'Le Louvre'. It was about 11:00. I was lucky this time, I got with Carly on the bus, Sam (unfortunately for him) was sitting with Gibby. Poor Gibby.

"So, you wanna explain this to me?" Carly said to me, flipping her pear phone up. On the screen was the Picture that Gibby took of me and Sam.

"How did you get this?" I asked her.

"It was on Facebook." She said smiling a bit.

"Gibby." I said and eyed the back of his head. He was a few rows in front of me. I threw a peanut at his head.

"Answer my question?" She said Grinning like an idiot.

"I'd rather not."

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She squealed and kicked the seat in front of her. I just sat there rolling my eyes. What on earth is she going on about?

"Knew what?" I said, playing along.

"That you like Sam." She said bluntly. "Your holding hands. Shes sleeping with you. And you seem to be enjoying it!" She joked

"Whatever…" I said, and then I threw another peanut at Gibby's head. Im not feeling sorry for Gibby anymore. I hope she dishes out to him what he deserves! I don't want everyone to see this picture! People might think I actually do like Sam! "Besides Carly, I love YOU. Not Sam."

"Never gonna happen." she sang.

"Ach! What on earth!" Gibby Screamed, and Carly and I watched him run down the aisle to the bus bathroom. "The Pain!" His pants were wet, and there was four bows tied in his hair. And his nose was bleeding. I don't even wanna know.

I then saw Sam turn around in her seat and peer out behind it. She was smiling.

She is an animal.

* * *

AN: Okay, I put carly in this cahpter just to kind of make freddie feel awkward. :]

Review Please and Thankyouu :]


	4. SpitBalls

**AN:** I'm so ashamed right now. I think that this is really bad. Like, i feel bad, for not updating, so i posted it, but didnt really have any ideas!! And i feel like, im losing the characters, because Since I live in canada, i cant watch those extras, or turbonicks and stuff, and also, the only way i can watch episodes is through a site called . and nickelodeon took the videos off, so i havnt seen a new episode in like, FOREVER.

Btw, I havent updating in a super long time, because i had this major english writing assignment story thing to write, and then exams and stuff.

Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease dont be to harsh if you review. But if its something i can improve on, id appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

**Louvre **

I am pretty much ecstatic right now! For starters, Ms. Briggs paired us with partners for the tour of the museum. I'm with Carly, which, is good. Second of all, I'm in line (well its more like a crowd of people) to see the Mona Lisa! I have been waiting my whole life to see this painting!

"Where is he?" Carly said, peering over the crowd. She was looking for Jake, who was paired with Wendy, his ex-girlfriend. "She's probably makin' her move on him, as we speak!"

"Don't worr-" I started to say but she was in her own world.

"I mean, It would be weird if he like, hit on her or something. We totally clicked on the plane!" She said, and went on about every detail. Girl talk is so boring! I don't care anyways, because in a matter of minutes, I will be right in front of one of the most famous paintings in the world!

A voice came over the intercom, and said something in French. There were men in uniforms flooding into the room as the voice went on. It switched to English and said, "Attention. We are sorry for any inconveniences this may cause, but the Mona Lisa will be blocked off for the next while due to security."

WHAT?

"We would thank you to leave the premises immediately."

Some of the uniformed men were blocking off the Painting, and the rest were rushing people out.

But as I was pushed away from my DREAM that is the Mona Lisa, I caught a glimpse of it. And it was covered. In Spit Balls. So I look to my left, and there is Sam, running to a far corner of the room, laughing.

"Freddie look!" Carly said tapping my shoulder, and pointing at Gibby.

And Gibby was standing there with a straw in his mouth. Or as some would call it, a spit ball cannon. I don't think im the only one that realized Gibby didn't do it. He was crying. A security guy tackled him. And I looked over at Sam, who was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach, laughing.

"I cant believe Gibby would do that…" Carly said.

"Carly, It wasn't Gibby." I said, and pointed to Sam.

"Okay then. Wow."

**The Hotel x2**

"Sam, what were you thinking!" Carly yelled in my face. Jeez girl! "Gibby got arrested! And he didn't even do anything!" I just sat and watched her. "Well?"

"Well, I didn't wanna get arrested, so its better him, than me! Right?"

"Not for a crime that he didn't do. Gosh, Sam, I cant believe you!"

"Im guessing your mad?"

"Im furious! I don't even know if I can deal with you right now!" She yelled. Well, I'm getting out of here.

I walked over to the door, but she stopped me, grabbing my hand. Her face completely changed emotions in a matter of seconds, going from furious, to giggly-girly-curious. Oh lordy.

"I seen a picture of you and Freddie? On the plane!" She giggled.

"I.. I'm going to slaughter him!"

"Well, do you like him?"

"What on earth would give you the idea, that I like that good for nothing, Cry baby, Mama's boy, technical weenie!?"

"Fine, fine… whatever you say!"

* * *

oKay, chapter 4. I think next chapter will probably be alot better. They go to the eiffell tower. :]:]:]

Good Review make me Happy :]. Bad Review make me sad :[.

So leave a good review please! 3 hope you liked.


End file.
